


【勇机莲】手机丢了就再买一个吧 06-07

by Plutones



Category: Tarzan/lehends；Teddy/Lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutones/pseuds/Plutones





	【勇机莲】手机丢了就再买一个吧 06-07

猜猜我是谁？  
  
度秒如年李承勇。  
  
——  
  
李承勇看着被朴辰成拉走的孙施尤当真度秒如年。  
  
七把排位，全跪，甚至想问问撞车的hide on bush他的队友回基地没。  
  
李相赫表示基地挺安静的听起来是没回来。  
  
结束rank的最后一把，李承勇锁了个猪妹打野，想着排到不错的队友，但在大优势下因为他大招甩空被对手打了个团灭最终输掉，这下，李承勇的眉皱得更深。  
  
这把结束，李承勇倒在自己的椅子上叹了口气，但想起下午在基地门前的那个稍纵即逝的亲吻，他的眉心松开了些。  
  
“今天就这样吧，明天会好的。”  
  
但当李承勇脱离椅子转身看了一下墙上的钟，意识到这个点孙施尤似乎还没回来，刚恢复一点的心情再次开裂。  
  
“志勋，施尤哥在宿舍吗？”一边在kkt上敲郑志勋，一边走向他们的宿舍。  
  
“没哦，”志勋回，“你和施尤哥怎么了吗？”  
  
李承勇走到半路的脚步顿在原地，“小孩子别管那么多。”  
  
郑志勋回了个生气表情。  
  
“我又不是小孩！！！！”  
  
下午到晚上这么长时间，自己感冒才刚好一点，半路折返回宿舍李承勇既生气又担心，拿起电话打给孙施尤，  
  
第一次，是漫长的响铃无人接听；  
第二次，是被人有意挂断；  
直到第五次电话，才被对方接起。  
  
是布料摩擦的声音，  
  
“施尤哥，.......”怎么还没回来还没问出来，手机听筒突然传来一声呜咽，  
  
孙施尤的声音从话筒中传来，然后是一番挣扎与碰撞，手机似乎被丢进了被褥，又被捡起，  
  
“要告诉他你在哪里在干嘛吗？”朴辰成的声音如鬼魅一样随着信号飘到李承勇的耳中，与此同时，他抓着手机的手更是青筋暴起。  
  
回答他的，是孙施尤带着哭腔的一句“不要。”，带着被欺负得狠了的黏腻。此刻李承勇眼底晦暗，内心有个声音不断叫他挂断，但是他的手并不受控制。直到孙施尤的被折磨到将痛呼出来，以及对方那句若有似无的道歉后慌忙挂断，才让他如梦初醒。  
  
李承勇可耻的硬了。  
  
“呜......痛......那里......”窸窣的布料摩擦声、肉体的碰撞，孙施尤呻吟与喘息像魔咒一样围绕此刻在浴室浇冷水的李承勇。

他幻想着孙施尤在他面前的展露无遗，被爱狠了的时候眼角溢出的泪与因他攀上高潮的弓背……  
  
“施尤哥，我是不是对你太好了？”李承勇烧红了眼。  
  
—  
  


07.

痛是因为心不死

——————————

看着他，终究是说不出那些狠话。

接下来的场面，还真的脱出了孙施尤的预计。

就算是有监控也被朴辰成按在电梯墙壁上索吻，逼仄空间里剩下两人交换呼吸与接吻的声音。

“唔……”孙施尤想说出口的拒绝被朴辰成吞下，灵巧的舌钻进孙施尤口中，与他纠缠。

一吻下去，朴辰成低头，撞上那双已然失神，满是水雾的双眼。他用指腹擦过孙施尤被吻得稍有红肿的唇，笑了一下，将人半拖半抱拉回了自己公寓，之后在门背上，就是新一轮掠夺。

衣服不知道什么时候被扔到了一边，感冒没好全的孙施尤在突然袭击的冷气之下瑟缩了一下，紧接便被覆上了一副火热的身躯。

“那里，别咬……”孙施尤的挣扎助推了朴辰成眼中迅速升腾的渴望，对孙施尤的渴望。似是要宣示主权，他无视孙施尤的痛呼与在他眼里无用的微弱挣扎，在孙施尤的脖颈、锁骨烙下属于他的一个又一个印记，修长的手指钻入孙施尤下身，抚弄着被撩拨得“垂延欲滴”的性器。

果不其然听见了孙施尤的突然拔尖的惊喘，

“狗崽子！啊….”

如果没有接下来的一声手机响铃，或许这是一场旖旎性事。

朴辰成比孙施尤反应快了那么一些地看见了来电人名称

“李承勇。”

孙施尤在看见朴辰成突然拉下来的脸色便明白过来发生了什么，在他身下挣扎着要把手机拿过来挂断，只是被桎梏着晚了一步，手机在他拿来之前，先落到了朴辰成手中。

手机点开，接通。

“要让你亲爱的弟弟知道，你在做什么吗施尤？”

这下可把孙施尤的眼泪逼出来了。刚差点高潮的他，怎么可能缓过来？且在朴辰成眼里抢电话的动作也是触了逆鳞。

盛怒之下，朴辰成将孙施尤一手紧紧抓住孙施尤精细的手腕，状似心疼擦过孙施尤那张因羞耻而全是泪痕的脸。

俯身在他耳边说：“不想被听见，用这个堵住自己的嘴吧。”

意思是让孙施尤给他口。

“不！”

只是在开口的瞬间，朴辰成的性器已怼到脸前。

“施尤，他还没挂呢。”朴辰成的恶质笑脸扩大，逼着孙施尤将自己含进去。

冲进口中的瞬间，脑内弹起的加倍快感几乎让朴辰成缴械。

已经发展到这种地步，孙施尤确实已经没有了挣扎的力气，生理性的泪水不断溢出，仅凭着生存的本能用口绞吸着朴辰成暴涨的性器，双手无力扶在他的腿上，恳求着掌控电话的他高抬贵手。

这样的孙施尤，只会让沉浸在欲望与满足的快感中的朴辰成更加疯狂。

他抽出被孙施尤舔湿透的性器，在几下未让孙施尤反应过来的扩张后便冲进了孙施尤体内。

一下没忍住的孙施尤终是开了口发出一声痛呼，从头到尾都让话筒另外一边的人听了一遍。

“嗯….呜…..”朴辰成对这幅身体的敏感点了解透彻，三两下便让孙施尤随他一起坠落欲望深渊。

“施尤啊，只用后面就能高潮呢。”

孙施尤用余光瞄了一眼到此刻还没挂断的电话，羞耻感和快感在他脑内炸开了一个又一个汹涌热浪。

“对不起。”他带着泪，用嘶哑的声音说了一句。

这才有机会在身上恶魔的注视下挂掉电话。

比平时较高的体温让埋进孙施尤体内的朴辰成失了方寸，引以为傲的持久力此刻更是发挥的淋漓尽致，朴辰成的所有恶劣因子终于被全部激起，他用尽全力的大开大合让孙施尤沉迷在快感与疼痛的交织中，孙施尤的胸前被咬得红肿，腰间更被修长的手掐出了一片青紫。

在滔天欲浪翻腾而去后，看见浑身都是自己的痕迹，还有布满体液，在湿透的床上喘气的孙施尤，冷静下来的朴辰成才反应回来自己到底做了什么。

“我这是做了什么混账事。”

“施尤…”对于此刻的孙施尤，朴辰成的声音宛若地狱归来的修罗，引得他一阵又一阵的浑身颤抖。

————————


End file.
